


Empire Day Miracle

by coldashes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldashes/pseuds/coldashes
Summary: For Kylux Secret Santa 2020!Kylo just wants to relax, to be surrounded by people is to be surrounded by the Force. Except this is the First Order's Empire Day officer party and things never go as well as one would hope.(Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Hux hasn't seen Kylo without his helmet before <3 )
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Empire Day Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



Kylo wasn't quite sure why he'd been invited to an Empire Day party for officers in the lounge given that he wasn't, technically, a member of the First Order's hierarchy but he had been. Even stranger was that he found himself actually going. He put it down to nothing having heard from the Knights in months and the regimented Order life was grating on him, he just needed something, _anything_ , else.

He can hear the music and voices even through the closed doors from where he stands in the corridor. He's not even sure why he's nervous about this; no one knows his face and he has every right to be there. Perhaps he hadn't grown up celebrating Empire Day but an excuse to blow off steam and have a drink was universal.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair and pulls at the long sleeves on his black top. Much more dressed down than he liked to be but never powerless, no, never that.

He hits the door release and the full barrage of music, lights, and varying perfumes and food aromas hits him like a ship at light speed. The officer party is in full swing and seemingly has been for a few hours; plenty of people have red tinged cheeks from alcohol and there's discarded glasses and plates on a few surfaces. He doubts anyone will notice him.

Most of the officers are unrecognisable as he picks through the crowd towards the central bar. There's army and navy, whoever qualified and was in the sector he supposes. Datoo has his hair cemented into place as ever but there's a pink lipstick mark on his cheek, Canady sat with a few other Imperials Kylo vaguely recognised in the corner no doubt lamenting the Empire as ever, and towering above everyone he can see Phasma in a shimmering silver dress exposing her well-muscled arms, her short hair giving her a predator-like beauty. 

Settling into a seat at the bar, though, Kylo is thankful for to stand out for once. The voices and hums of so many minds bouys him along and he just wants to be surrounded for a while, forgotten but quietly following the ebb and flow of conversations and moods. Normally life within the First Order was so compartmentalised, there was no option to just _be_ even during night cycles. Synchronising with other people was one of the very few things from Skywalker's academy that he actually missed.

The droid whirrs over and stares at him while he looks at the shelves above the bar for anything he recognises. There's not much he does and feels too much like Han when he gets out "Lum." The shot glass of purple liquid is set in front of him in a matter of moments, mostly likely the droid has lum on tap given its popularity, and then the droid is whirring away to where someone else was leaning over the counter.

Kylo knocks the shot back easily, a familiar burn chasing down his throat and settling into his stomach.

He just wants to float for a while, surrounded by life and the Force. Crowds had been so overwhelming when he'd been younger, before he learnt to go with the waves of emotion rather than digging in his heels and trying to fight it. It's like warm water lapping over him, keeping him afloat and carrying him along to destinations unknown. He never got to just experience the Force like this anymore, always too clouded with fear. Snoke would be disappointed in him, he's meant to revel in fear and he _does_ just… just once, just this once couldn't hurt.

He flags down the droid and gets two more shots of lum so he could start to feel something; he supposed at least the drink was convenient even if it had been a Solo favourite and left a bitter aftertaste despite its sweetness. Drink as much as he could with no hangover, why resist?

Closing his eyes, it's not so bad. Just people, same as anywhere else. He could be on any planet, on any ship, and feel the same. It's good, grounding, it's what he needs like recharging a battery.

Opening his eyes again he looks around at faces he knows in expressions he'd never normally see.

Then the crowd parts for a moment and Kylo catches a glimpse of red, not the shade of his saber but instead of a burning fire.

He pauses, shot halfway to his mouth as he turns and there, against the wall, is Hux. He's in similar dress to Kylo except in an actual shirt, the glint of silver just below the collar hinting at his hidden dog tags. Hux is nursing a glass of an amber liquid, most likely a brandy of some kind, and simply nods at those who pass him.

With so many people, Kylo is surprised he can still pick out Hux's thoughts so clearly. He's bored, uncomfortable, he wants to leave but knows how his officers will view him if he does. No time to just _be_ when he's carrying so many expectations.

Kylo huffs. Hux should've just stayed in his rooms then.

One of the Imperials waves Hux over and Kylo watches him through the crowd. Peavey has a nasty smile on his face and Hux all but stands at attention as they talk. It's not a long conversation and Hux walks away as Canady snickers about something.

Kylo turns back to his lum. Fuck the Imperials and fuck Hux, he doesn't care about their petty drama they're just a means to an end.

"This seat taken?"

Kylo looks up and Hux is looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow arched.

Did Hux _really_ have to come to the bar but, regardless, he shakes his head. "No, go ahead."

Hux looks tired as he gets a refill of his drink and a glance toward the Imperials shows them still muttering, casting the occasional glance to where Hux sat. Old bastards.

It wasn't in Kylo's nature to feel sympathy or anything of the like but he understood being looked down upon by elders. Never ready, never mature, never good enough. While he normally revelled in seeing Hux humbled whether in battle of by Hux, this hit too close to home for his comfort.

He clears his throat. "What're you drinking?" he asks, sounding ridiculous to his own ears.

Hux looks at him, seemingly confused. "Brandy, a Corellian sort. And you?" he asks as if by rote.

"Lum," Kylo says and Hux scoffs.

"A regular drinker? I suppose I can see the appeal of you need more to calm down."

Oh, he had no idea. "I grew up with it, it's not so bad." The truth, really. "I'm, er, I'm Matt." he says and _why_ was he doing this. But with each word he said Hux's hackles lowered, his body relaxed, and the Imperials grew ever distant from their safe bubble by the bar, isolated from the dancing and musing and mingling. Kylo never would have thought he'd willingly put himself in a bubble with Hux but, well, weren't there supposed to be miracles in Empire Day?

"Armitage," Hux nods and it's odd to hear Hux's first name spoke aloud. It makes sense, though, if Hux is here to escape too he wouldn't want to be The General. "What division are you in?"

"Radar tech," Kylo says and Hux arches an eyebrow.

"They have high standing officers in radar tech?"

"Well I'm engineering, technically, I just… specialise in radar tech," Kylo tries and it seems to mollify Hux enough to be believable.

"I specialised in engineering. Weapons design." It doesn't need to be said, really, eveeyone knew Hux was the creator of Starkiller, soon enough to wipe systems from the galaxy in the blink of an eye.

Kylo shrugs a shoulder. "Weapons were too much of a thing for me," he lies. 

Hux opens his mouth when a cheer goes up from one of the larger clusters of people near the doors. Someone had just come in, Kylo supposed, and was being greeted.

The group pushes toward the bar and they bustle about Hux and Kylo's chairs, forcing them to lean closer together as they wave down the droid to get drinks. They don't even realise they're there and Kylo wants nothing more than to throw them against the fair wall.

"I can't believe the General had you on shift until now on kriffing Empire Day," one groans, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"He's a real ball buster, alright; look, I know bridge work is great for promotion but it can't be worth these fucking shifts,"

A woman closer to Hux pipes up as she takes her bright blue drink from the droid. "Could be worse, you could've been working with Ren all night. That expedition last month was a nightmare; nothing was planned or packed and all he did was get pissy when we didn't find anything."

There's laughter all around them and Kylo's hand clenches around the shot glass and he stares into the lum. Suddenly the alcohol isn't so appetising, the purple shimmer taunting him now rather than offering comfort.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, he has a meltdown every other day. Remember when he crushed the entire B corridor leading to the bridge? That was a nightmare." the first guy says, leaning heavily against the bar right beside Kylo.

"No no no!" another voice chimes in, wide smile audible in their tone. "My favourite meltdown was last month in the hangar bay. I was heading a team down there,"

A scoff. "Or you were going for a smoke,"

"Kriff off! Anyway, he came out of control and there was, like, _static_ coming through the mask and he just screamed and slashed up the wall."

Laughter. At him. At his anger. None of them understood the Dark Side, none of them understood him.

"I remember that, I was in control! He screamed, he was like child!"

"I'm sure he is just a child; you take off the mask and dress and it'll just be a kid on stilts."

More laughter.

"It's even better when the general chimes in, cause then they're both at it. Like spoilt princes." 

Hux tenses beside him and he casts a wary glance over to him. Hux's posture mirrors his own, right down to staring into his drink.

"I wish they'd get a room already," someone sighs.

"To fight or to fuck?"

"Both, neither, just get the tension away from us."

Laughter again and then their conversations turns away towards bridge affairs and gossip as they finally all have their drinks and drift away from the bar.

Hux downs his drink and sets it down almost hard enough to break it. "I've had enough of this, I'm getting out of here." he says and stands, pulling his shirt into place and looks back at Kylo.

Kylo blinks at him. Should he bid him good night? Pleasant dreams?

"Are you coming?"

Oh.

_Oh_.

It's an invitation and Kylo quickly knocks back the lum and stands, falling into step beside Hux as they leave the overpopulated room.

  
  


\---

Hux sighs once they're in his rooms and rolls his shoulders. He crosses to the sideboard and pours two glasses from the decanter. Alcohol again, Kylo presumes, but this is no longer the brandy Hux had been drinking at the bar, instead it was a deep red, a wine of some kind.

"I just had to get out of there," Hux says and comes back, putting one glass into his hands. "I'm well aware of what people say about me but that doesn't mean I need to hear it."

Kylo nods and sips his wine, barely holding back a wince. Strong. "I know the feeling, I hear quite often what people think of me."

"Oh? And what do people say?" he asks, taking a seat on the ice blue sofa and crossing his legs.

"I'm angry, violent, stupid," he lists easily. It's all stuff he's heard before from the minds of the crew, just never so blatantly in front of him before.

"Sounds like Ren," Hux scoffs.

Hux has escaped the jokes about him but they'd just followed Kylo, even if Hux didn't say things out loud noises doubt Kylo would still hear them in his mind.

"Yeah, I've heard that before…" he sighs, staring into the wine. 

A _clink_ makes Kylo look up to see Hux has set his wine down and the corner of his mouth is curled ever so slightly. More than Kylo had ever seen directed at him. "I didn't bring you here to talk about Ren or any of the other officers,"

"Oh, then why am I here?" Kylo broaches but he's sure he already knows. 

"Firstly, confidentiality; I'm a general, you're an officer in the engineering corps, if you try to blackmail me I'll kill you," he says simply and it's _that_ which makes Kylo's hair stand on end, a thrum in his limbs he normally only feels in battle.

He steps closer, shaking his head. "I won't blackmail you," He doesn't need to.

Hux studies him for a moment. "Then get down here, I'm done waiting."

Kylo's drink almost tips over with how hastily he slams it on the table as he gets into the sofa, crowding Hux up against the arm as he kisses him. 

When had the night gone from just swaying along to tolerating Hux beside him to _this_. But he's never wanted anything more. Their legs are tangled, Hux's hands are in his hair, on his shoulders, on his chest, and the space where they shared breath and kissed was as hot as the core of any star.

Kylo can't get close enough, licking into Hux's mouth, scraping his lip with his teeth, not letting up as Hux pants beneath him. He feels starved and Hux is a banquet just for him, all for him.

Hux pushes in his chest, trying to get his breath as he stares at Kylo with dilated eyes. His lips are slick and red, Kylo wants him all over again and leans in for another kiss but Hux holds him back.

"Bed, now, we're not doing this on the sofa," Hux's breath smells of wine and brandy.

One nod and Kylo is up and pulling Hux up into his arms, carrying him easily through to the bedroom despite his protests.

"Will you put me _down_ ," he hisses and Kylo lays him down on the bed, crawling over him on the bed so they're back in the position they'd been on the sofa.

Kylo grins; Hux's pink cheeks are all he needs to see to know he's not as pissed off as he was pretending to be.

"Matt, I swear, if you do that again I'm having you spaced," Hux tells him face tilted up as if angling for a kiss but Kylo feels more as if ice water has been poured down his back.

_Matt_.

He couldn't do this. Hux didn't want him he wanted some made up technician or engineer or what the kriff ever. But not him. It shouldn't even matter but just that one word has changed everything.

He leans back and his mind and body are both screaming at him to just do it, ignore the name, but he can't.

Hux frowns, leaning up on his elbows as Kylo straddles his thighs.

"I can't do this." Kylo says, for too final form his liking.

"What do you mean? You don't want to take the lead, you don't want to be on top-"

"No, this, all of this," he grits out, waving a hand between them, brows pulling together. "I'm not Matt."

One of Hux's lips curl, the beginning of a sneer. "If this is some poorly executed introduction to roleplay I suggest you cut it out,"

"It's not roleplay, I'm not Matt!" he insists.

"Then who are you, Not Matt?" There's the condescending tone he knew so well.

"I'm-" He can't say it, his name feels too heavy, too much. He holds out his hand to the side and the datapad from atop the bedside table flies into it.

Kylo just holds the pad and stares at Hux. Hux stares back at him, eyes widened slightly.

_"Ren."_ he hisses and Kylo drops the pad onto the bed.

A pause stretches between them, neither moving, neither speaking. In that moment they are both predator and prey.

"So what was your plan?" Hux asks eventually. "Humiliate me? Brag about it?" he hisses and Kylo shoulders slump.

"I just wanted to go get a drink and then- then you were there and we were _talking_ and it was normal and I just-"

"Lied to me?" Hux finishes.

Ice in his stomach. "Yeah." he breathes.

Another long pause and Hux sighs, sitting up properly and bringing them essentially face-to-face.

Kylo looks up, finding Hux stony faced. The order to get out is just seconds away, he can tell. He'll never be able to look Hux in the eye again, his one chance at talking to someone like a normal person would be crushed and blown away on solar winds. Whatever had budded in the bar and bloomed on the sofa was withering and dying between them.

"So now what?" Hux asks, his breath warm against Kylo's cheek.

Kylo frowns. "What do you mean? I need to leave."

"Do you want to leave?" Hux asks. "Or do you want to finally get down to business?"

"I lied to you, we can't-"

"I don't care; we were civil enough in the bar and I'd go as far as to say we got along on the sofa, so why stop? Would you rather snipe at each other forever or should we fuck?" He's completely blunt and maybe that's what Kylo needs.

He's on a knife edge, on one side permanent hatred, awkwardness, loathing, on the other a great expanse of unknown. Pleasure or pain, only one way to find out.

Kylo leans forward, hesitates a moment but Hux closes the gap and the buzz is back. It feels better, feels like a puzzle piece finally falling into place as Hux wraps his arms around his neck, pulls his hair, and they fall back onto the bed.

"What if this is a mistake?" Kylo whispers, breaking apart for just a moment.

"Then let's make it a good one." Hux whispers back and turns to reach for the nightstand.

Kylo looks over and reaches out, the top drawer opening and a tube of lube comes flying to his hand. "After this?" he asks and Hux narrows his eyes at him.

"Don't push your luck, Ren." That breaks any remaining tension and Kylo laughs as Hux rolls his eyes, pulls his hair. "Make yourself useful then, don't keep me waiting."

Kylo can't even complain as he pulls their boots off with the Force, sending them off the end of the bed as Hux sighs, muttering something under his breath. Kylo just kisses his navel through his shirt, inching down his body and getting his trousers pulled down and off.

Hux unbuttons his shirt and shucks it off before pulling at Kylo's, he's sure he hears the seams protesting and even breaking with the impatience.

Once they're both in their underwear, Kylo noses up Hux's thighs, watching the goosebumps left in his wake and basking in the sigh Hux lets out.

"Don't tease," Hux tells him, knocking his shoulder with his knee.

Kylo presses a kiss to his inner thigh, letting his teeth scrape the skin. It's the only answer he gives and pulls down Hux's standard issue boxers. There's already a wet spot at the end of the bulge.

Hux's hair is clipped and shaped, tidy, and his cock curves upwards, the tip wet and Kylo can't resist just running his tongue over it once. Maybe it's teasing, Hux still shudders out a soft groan.

He squeezes a decent amount of lube into his hand and coats his fingers, holding Hux's hip with his other hand as he rests two slicked fingers against the warm furl of Hux's hole.

"Don't you dare go slow, not after all this," Hux berates him and Kylo kisses his hip, just revelling in the skin open to him.

One finger slips in easily and Hux sighs, head tilted back and eyes closed while Kylo tries not to be overwhelmed by the burning warmth around his finger and the hum of pleasure rolling from Hux's mind. It's better than any faceless crowd, better than any meditation… just Hux grounded in his body and Kylo bouyed on his thoughts of pleasure, of the burn, of the desperation.

He pulls his finger out and pushes in again, staring a steady rhythm and letting his knuckle linger at his rim, enjoying the hitch in his breath and the ripple from his mind. He closes his eyes, he doesn't need them, not now.

Another finger and Hux moans breathily. "Ren, hurry up!" he whines and who is Kylo to deny him. He's more forceful in how he thrusts in now, twisting his fingers and angling for that one spot. He knows he's gone deep enough, grazed that bundle of nerves when Hux moans properly and claws at his shoulders, toes curling.

Kylo pulls out just briefly to slick a third finger but they're not gone long enough for Hux to complain, a third finger even lighting up his nerves brighter than before.

The waves and lapping pleasure grows headier, heavier, and Kylo leans back up over Hux, fingers still inside him as he kisses at his neck. He could do this all night, just this, but somehow he figures Hux wouldn't be happy about that.

"Ready?" he asks into his neck and Hux squeezes at his arm.

"I did say no teasing,"

"Then why are you enjoying it so much?"

"Don't read my mind!"

"You're broadcasting it," Kylo just gets his fingers out while saying that before Hux is pushing him over and climbing on top. Kylo doesnt mind the view, grinning up at him.

Hux scowls down at him as he picks up the lube. "I'm gagging you next time."

Kylo wants to ask him about that, ask about next time but the idea of a next time indicates there will be a later, an after. He'll ask then. Or in the morning. Or he'll pull Hux into a storage closet after shift and kiss him breathless and ask him then.

When had he last been so hopeful? Had he ever been? Did Hux realise the thoughts in his brain? Later, after, next time… they could talk more then.

Hux pulls down Kylo's boxers and he can see the judging twinkle in his eye at how unkept he is. It didn't stop him from wrapping him a tight fist and lubing him up, though.

" _Fuck_ ," Kylo groans, Hux's hand just shy of too tight but not enough, not yet.

He only realises he's squeezed his eyes shot when they fly open at the loss of contact only to see Hux lean forward, hand on his chest and one behind him.

"You ready?"

Yes and no, yes because he needs it, no because he needs to much. He nods and his toes curl as he feels the head of his cock catch on Hux's entrance. It's _tight_ and then he's past the ring of muscle, encased in heat.

Hux groans, pushing back and Kylo slips in further, and then a little more with each rock of Hux's hips until he's fully seated and Hux is panting down at him.

Kylo can only stare at him for a moment. It's hard to equate the rolling waves of feeling with the face he sees but he's softer than Kylo had ever seen him before; hair out of place, green eyes blown, and dog tags resting between them. He leans up to his him, holding him close as he gives a first, almost hesitant, thrust. Hux exhales against him and Kylo takes it as a good sign, planting his feet and thrusting up again, deeper, and again and again until Hux is groaning against his mouth.

There's hands in his hair, nails biting at his neck and shoulder, Hux's aura all around him, and between them only heat. 

Hux thrusts back against him, kisses growing sloppy as they both chase their own pleasure. 

"There, oh fuck there," Hux groans and Kylo knows he'll leave bruises on Hux with how tight he's holding him but he knows he'll have scratches all over him from Hux too. Both marked, both changed. 

"Touch me," Hux pants, rocking faster against him.

Kylo takes a moment to process the words but it's too long for Hux who grabs one hand from his hip and brings it to his cock. 

"Pfassking touch me, Ren!" he insists and this time Kylo is ready, taking him in hand and jerking him off fast to match the pace they'd set.

Hux's head tips back as he bounces and Kylo can't help but scrape at his neck, the pale skin too much to resist. A few hard thrusts and Hux is coming all over his hand with a hitched gasp, eyes rolled back. It's like his mind short circuits, no more soft waves for Kylo to float along in but a free fall of over-sensitivity. Kylo doesn't stop, fucking him through his orgasm until he comes himself, still deep inside Hux.

They collapse onto the bed, sticky and sweaty and panting but sated. 

Kylo stares at the ceiling, not really seeing anything, and just _feeling_ ; Hux lying on his chest, cool recycled air, and Hux's mind slowly coming back to itself like a rebooting pad.

A few more minutes and Hux pulls off and rolls over, lying beside him. There's a strand of hair hanging over his forehead. Kylo never wants to forget it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hux's eyes are closed and Kylo hadn't quite realised he's been staring. But he had. Hux has freckles and almost translucent eyelashes. He wants to stare some more, see what else he discovers.

Hux opens his eyes and turns his face towards him. 

There's no words Kylo can think of, nothing good enough, so he leans forward and kisses Hux again.

Leaning back, there's a soft curl to Hux's mouth. "I suppose you're not so bad."

"Neither are you."

Hux huffs a laugh. "Us agreeing? Now that is an Empire Day Miracle."

Kylo smiles and pulls the covers over them with the Force, confident enough to hold Hux again and rest his head against his shoulder.

"Happy Empire Day." Kylo hums, eyes closed.

A hand runs through his hair. "Happy Empire Day indeed."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! I hope you like your gift and you're having a good holiday <3 I hope you get an Empire Day miracle all of your own


End file.
